Nutmeg My Chenoa
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Set in 1984; a unsortable student arrives at Hogwarts. She is put in Slytherin to "Allow her to be great." The teachers find her a little.. "odd." Attempted fluff, and mainly angsty heal/comfort in later chapters.
1. Preface

Ok, so this is a random little idea because I LLLUURRVVEEE 'kind' Snape fics; yet they always seem to be between staff. So I wanted to create a character that was a student; that brought out the best in him. Forgive me if sometimes he is a little (or a lot) OOC, but its probably necessary to get the scene in. I may be going back and forth, editing and updating chapters; but if I do I'll post a note up top.

So bear (ggr, lol) with me, and plse review. Criticism is welcome; as long as you justify and give me a login name so I can reply. XD Plot bunnies are also VERY welcome.

PS- set in year1984, unless specified otherwise.

Enjoy!

As routine, Minerva called out the names of the first years, however, quite afar from routine, Minerva watched one first year in particular.

She honestly had no idea who she was, this girl; standing alone, away from the group.

Head held high, she was slightly taller than most of them, and had pale skin with slightly wavy, dark brown; almost black, hair.

Minerva smiled to herself, ignoring the whispers that ran around the room, as she watched the girl push her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Although her hair was long enough to remain put there (for it fell to her shoulders); it slid straight back to her face.

Removing the hat from a newly-declared Hufflepuff, Minerva called up another boy whom she was sure was a-

Yup.

No sooner had she placed that hat upon that boys head than the hat had called "Slytherin!"

He just had that look.

The hat was taking longer to decide upon a "Nymphadora Tonks" so Minerva looked back to that girl, who had now pushed her hair back over the top of her head, out the way entirely.

Minerva had to control herself when she saw the child's eyes, a deep, dark black. They reminded Minerva of a winter's night sky, or the velvet black of the Lake.

As the child looked up at the floating candles, the firelight glistened in her eyes, giving her the distinct look of a will o' the wisp; and as she met Minerva's eyes, Minerva saw a deep sadness, but a contentment with it.

This child, this girl was OK with how she was, OK being an outcast from everyone else, OK with having the pain she showed in her eyes, OK with-

The outburst from the hat made Minerva jump.

Easy Minerva' Albus's voice intruded her thoughts.

Looking over her shoulder at him, he bowed his head gently.

Shaking her head a little to right herself, Minerva looked at the next name on her list and smothered a smile.

"Nutmeg Honoria Immoralyis."

The peculiar girl with the pale complexion gave the group of first years a frown as they sniggered, and gracefully walked up the steps to Minerva and the sorting hat.

She walked slowly, purposely; Minerva imagined she'd be the kind of girl that could scale ropes and climb to the tops of trees. And hang from ribbons cascading from the ceiling, like Xiomara she thought with a smile to herself.

Nutmeg' reached Minerva, and before sitting down she looked Minerva in the eye and bowed her head to her; her eyes never leaving Minerva's.

Then she turned to face the students of Hogwarts and sat down, neatly folding her hands in her lap and closing her eyes.

After placing the hat on the child's head, Minerva reflected on her.

Nutmeg'. Minerva wondered what kind of parents would name their child that. Well, at least one of her parents had to be wizarding folk; because she hadn't had visit her and explain to two bemused Muggles about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Minerva tilted her head to one side; the hat was taking an awful long time to decide upon which house she belonged in.

Nutmeg was a spice, Minerva knew that much. Taken in large doses it could be fatal. That was all she knew, really. And Immoralyis- Minerva had never taught anyone with that name before...

Nutmeg twisted her hands uncomfortably as the hat said something to her, and Minerva noticed.

She had long, thin fingers. Long nails, too.

The hat appeared to smile, and Nutmeg stopped fidgeting.

"You have the best of four," The hat drawled, announcing each and every word carefully and loudly, "and the worst of none. You shall be... Undecided."

Whispers began to escalate, Minerva even saw the Potions Master leaning towards Albus as he murmured something.

"Therefore" The Hat continued, raising it's voice to be heard, "I grant you the opportunity to be great."

Minerva could just about see the girl, Nutmeg- she corrected herself, listening intently to the hat's speech.

"I place you in Slytherin." The Sorting Hat announced, and Minerva noted Nutmegs small, contented smile; as the girl lifted off the hat herself, and handed it back to her.

Once more she bowed her head to Minerva, then went over to the Slytherin table, her hands clasped behind her back.

The rest of the sorting passed uneventfully; and during the Welcoming Feast itself, Minerva couldn't help but let her eyes drift towards the girl- Nutmeg.

"Um, Severus." Minerva ventured, as pudding floated onto the table.

"Minerva." He drawled, clearly uninterested.

"One of your charges isn't eating." She said, not looking at Snape but at the child in question.

"Pudding is optional, Minerva." He reminded her, face clear of all emotion as Minerva turned to glare at him.

"They havn't eaten anything all sitting, Severus." She explained.

"Lucky them."

"If I may," Albus put up a hand to the bickering either side of him. "Who are you talking about, Minerva?"

"Nutmeg Immoralyis." She said, nodding her head to where she sat at the Slytherin table. "Not a bite, nor a sip. Nothing."

The Headmaster nodded, and even Severus looked to where the child sat.

Indeed, her head was bowed, and she sat perfectly still; bronze plate in front of her empty, whilst students either side of her ladled up their plates with cake slices, profiteroles, and various other sweet things.

"Hmmm..." Albus thought, "Maybe, as Severus seems to think; she is simply not hungry? Out of appetite. After all; being deemed implacable by the Sorting Hat would take away even my appetite!"

"Even if it were lemon drops?" Minerva smiled.

Albus chuckled, "Perhaps, if you approach her after dinner Severus, then this can all be settled. And Minerva, my dear; I could always find room for a lemon drop."

Severus watched the exchange about sweets with a bemused expression; he would never understand those two.

But ... Yes, he supposed the Headmaster to be right, he should talk to Miss Immoralyis later.

When could he single her out though? 'I suppose as I introduce myself to them later.' He decided.


	2. Halloween Eve 'Realising'1

Hi.

Not too happy about this chapter; but I suppose it'll do till I can figure out what to do with it.

Liable to change.

Keep reviewing!

xD

Minerva always sat next to Albus at the high table, and Severus always sat the other side of him.

So tonight, on the night before Halloween, when the Headmaster was away on Ministry business, she and Severus were immersed in a rare dinner time conversation.

The topic of conversation was one of Severus s Slytherin students.

That September, during the sorting; the oddest thing had happened.

The sorting hat had been unable to sort a student. It had spent ages reading her past, and future; dissecting her present; and in the end- gave up.

Before it announced to the room her house, it said about the student; "You have the best of four, and the worst of none. You shall be... Undecided. Therefore I grant you the opportunity to be great."

Then the hat broke the tension and whispers racing around the hall by calling out "Slytherin!"

The young girl wearing the hat had merely smiled contentedly, and gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall bowing her head slightly; unaware of the rarity of the situation.

Today, Minerva was sharing her concerns about that very student to Severus; she looked a little.. "odd".

"More so than usual, you mean?" Severus commented, sipping from his golden goblet.

"Mmm. Oh, Severus- don t be mean." Minerva gave him a heartless withering look.

She was very worried about the child, more so than she cared to let on.

Severus sighed, and put down his goblet of Butterbeer.

"What is it?" He drawled, looking to the student in question.

She sat quietly at the Slytherin table; not causing trouble, not even talking as far as Severus could see.

She simply sat there, hands in her lap, head bowed, plate empty.

"So?" Severus commented, unfazed by her behaviour.

"So?" Minerva repeated, squawking, trying hard to keep her voice down. "So," She continued in a low voice, "She hasn t eaten anything at any meals, never talks and hardly ever looks anyone in the eye."

Severus looked back at the student. "So?" He repeated again, leaning back slightly as he looked at Minerva.

Minerva stood up and walked the distance between herself and Severus, standing behind his chair before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "So you will do something about it or I will."

The man s shoulders visibly drooped as he knew from experience how much Minerva could meddle.

Looking back to the student, who had somehow sensed the commotion at the high table and was watching the two teachers looking at her; Severus saw how her large, dark eyes widened, and her brow furrowed in worry and ... fear?

Eyes darting between the two teachers, the young Slytherin rose from the table and fled, giving only a small backward glance to the high table as she reached the doors.

Minerva sighed as Severus reached for his fork, then followed the girl out of the great hall, at a slightly more appropriate and professional pace.

The transfiguration Professor found the child in question outside in the fresh autumn air, in no more than her white blouse and black knee length skirt.

She was leaning against the castle wall, and looked, for all the world, sad.

Not merely upset, for not a tear stained her cheek, but that deepest and worst kind of sad; when one feels like they shall never smile again, when the only thoughts that caress the mind are those of how worthless and useless one is.

Her brow was still interlocked in that expression of a hurt soul, and her eyes; as deep and as dark as the Lake on a winters night, burned fiercely with a determination to keep all her emotions locked inside.

Minerva took a step forward, the crisp ground crunching beneath her feet, and the girl s head snapped to her as if Minerva had shouted to her.

Her rose pink lips opened as she gasped, her eyes widening as if caught doing something she shouldn t. Any trace of a frown, or the slightest hint of emotion other than shock was cast from her face.

The girls own eyes jumped from her Professor s eye to eye.

She looked positively petrified.

Her mouth moved, yet words would not form. Closing her mouth in defeat, and bowing her head in shame, her large eyes also closed, and a lone tear dripped from one.

That worried frown appeared back on her thin, pale face, and as she slowly raised her head to meet her Professor s questioning eyes, she looked at Minerva with the kind of hurt, heartbroken gaze that ripped the stern, emotionless Professor in two.

The child then shook her head slowly then took in a shaky breath; holding out a hand as a broomstick flew towards her.

Without looking she caught it, and then, standing on the stirrups (holding the broom vertical) she left the Professor standing alone on the ground: no answers given; only more questions to ask.


	3. Lilac Skies 'Realising'2

Mini-chapter!

Perhaps the first one I'm proud of! xD

More chapters of this length; or the longer ones?

XD

– Kimora.

Minerva watched as the girl flew into the darkening sky, and yet had no inclination to stop her. She knew that she would not be able to leave Hogwarts; and maybe the solitude would do her some good.

"Smooth." A voice drawled from behind her.

Minerva swung head around as she turned to face the Potions Master. "Because you could have done better?"

He sneered.

"I would have at least done what I set out to do."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "It s just she s so..."

"Quite." Severus agreed, nodding, as both teachers watched the girl fly, now lazily lying back against the broom; silhouetted against the orange sunset clouds and lilac skies.


	4. Lurking in the Corridors 'Fantasies'1

Yeah, yeah, yeah... Snape OoC's in this one. But I tried- ok? I really tried to keep him... Snape-y!

The idea came to me when I watched HBP and Severus walks up to Malfoy and stands right before him... heh heh heh. XD

Don't forget to review!

-Kimora

PS. Set around... mid-November? Ish?

It had just turned twilight, and Nutmeg was roaming the dungeons.

She wore a white velvet dress, and had the front two sections of her that usually framed her face tied back around the rest of the body of her hair.

Her ears, so usually hidden by her thick carpet of hair, were obvious now; and her earrings glistened in the firelight from the occasional torch on the wall.

She was thinking; about herself and Hogwarts, about her classmates and teachers.

She wondered about whether or not she should remain; many Gryffindors and even fellow Slytherins had been making it obvious that she wasn't welcome. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration- they hadn't been singling her out to make her feel bad, more of simply leaving her out, and not caring for her feelings whatever they were.

Reaching out a hand, she ran her fingers across the dungeon wall as she walked.

The black stone was dry as bone, and Nutmeg's nails could be heard as they scraped along the wall, the only sound as she silently trod the cold floor barefoot.

Reaching an corner, Nutmeg looked up the circular stairs that she knew led up to the Entrance Hall.

Sighing, she continued to walk down the dungeon's corridors.

She supposed she ought to return to her dormitory; however she simply felt so caged there.

She smiled to herself as she enthralled herself with the idea of night-time reading in the library.

She had been talking to Madam Pince only the other day, and hence knew the charm that she used to lock the library; and naturally after some research; knew the counter-curse.

Nutmeg stood still; listening for any sign of movement as she stood beside the door to the Slytherin common room.

Not a sound could be heard, so Nutmeg continued walking past the door, glancing in as she did. The Potions Master was sitting; back to her, reading.

She smiled to herself, shook her head and continued walking past.

She held out her arms, but instead of draping her fingertips along the wall she simply swung her arms back and forth; the epitome of a happy-go-lucky student.

In all fact, Nutmeg really was quite content.

She passed one of the rare Dungeon windows, and stopped to look out. It was a misty night, but beautiful all the same. The full moon reflected upon the Lake; and the various sparkles of moonlight could just be seen through the fog.

She smiled to herself; pressing a hand against the cold window as she gazed at the view beyond.

Then, remembering the promise of the library yonder; she started off again.

Holding her hands in front of her as she walked, Nutmeg began to silently work a piece of magic. She moved her hands around in a circular motion; as if outlining an invisible orb.

Her walk slowed as she concentrated, and the space between her hands began to glow.

At first, it was a white light, barely visible; then; and Nutmeg continued to feed it her power; it grew. A great, brilliant white light.

Throwing it up in the air, it turned a green, a deep, plant green that separated into two vines that wound around her hands.

They grew up to the top of her arms and joined around her neck, creating a scarf of sorts; and also just a few inches from her hands flowers of light bloomed, which as Nutmeg cupped her hands in front of her, still not touching her cold hands together, merged together to create a giant orb of pink and purple flowers in a ball of vines.

Smiling at herself, Nutmeg threw the light over her head where it hit the ceiling and spread; over the top, down the walls to the floor, and grew; thus as she walked down the (what was a previously dark and dingy) corridor with her arms spread out so that her fingertips touched the wall; the greenery grew with her touch.

Gracefully strolling down the corridor, Nutmeg Immoralyis was thoroughly taken by her own magical fantasy she had created.

The hallways as she walked towards the staircase was dark, then with each step she took the hallway got brighter and brighter as she lit it up with vines and flowers.

"Well well well, lurking in the corridors are we?" A drawling voice asked.

Out of no-where, Professor Severus Snape appeared in front of Nutmeg.

She jumped, and the illusion was lost.

Nutmeg could feel the sneer that experience told her he was sporting.

"Lumos." He cast, his amusement clear in his voice.

A white light shone from the end of his wand, a harsh white compared to the softer tones of Nutmeg's flowers.

"Jumpy, are we?" He sneered, his gaunt face twisted into a smile.

Nutmeg put her head to one side, and smiled.

"What?" The Potions Master asked.

She stood on tip-toe and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

Nutmeg felt herself melting; from weakness from the magic she'd performed or simply emotional overflow she didn't know.

Severus was ... liking the kiss. Then regaining his sense of propriety, he leant back, kissing students was specifically not allowed.

Nutmeg opened her eyes, and found herself gazing into the unimpressed face of Severus Snape.

"Quite the Chenoa, aren't we?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"Chenoa?" Nutmeg whispered, overridden with emotions and unsure of how to act.

"White dove. Innocent. It's native american." Snape drawled, "And I thought you were intelligent."

Nutmeg smiled, "And I thought you were heartless." She replied gently probing his mind.

Severus took a step back, and silently cast a lumos maxima', pointing his wand at her instead.

"Keep out of my mind." He warned; voice low and strangely alluring.

"Severus-" Nutmeg whispered, as she withdrew her gaze from him and followed an invisible pattern across the wall.

She started to lean heavily to one side, and closed her eyes as an unfathomable expression flickered across her face.

"Severus.." She repeated.

The elder wizard lowered his wand, unsure of what to do.

The girl stumbled backwards, and Severus ran to her; all thoughts of wariness banished.

When it came down to it- she was a Slytherin. A mentally ill one, but a Slytherin none the less. And his Slytherin's needed him, so who was he to deny them?

He caught her just before she hit the ground, and her eyelids flickered just before she abandoned consciousness.

Severus watched the nirvanic child, his brow furrowed in worry and care; and inside, in his chest he had a sensation that he hadn't felt for years.

Love, and the pain that comes with seeing someone whom you love hurt.

"Chenoa, fly back to me." He whispered, as he lifted Nutmeg up and carried her towards the staircase; and beyond that Madam Pomfrey.


	5. Fly Back to me Chenoa 'Fantasies'2

Yeah, set as soon as Severus gets to the hospital wing, and I'm not quite satisfied... Maybe not even finished...

What am I missing, people?

On a happier note, I'm all for Snape to start singing! XD Who else is with me, come on, show of hands!

xD Keep reviewing,

-Kimora.

The child lay quite still, and was, as the Healer witch put it, "unnervingly pale."

Severus stood there, feeling increasingly useless as Madam Pomfrey fussed about her.

"Is she OK? What's wrong? Will she be OK?" He asked, as she walked down to her medicine cupboard.

"Severus!" Madam Pomfrey threw her hands in the air. "I can't work with you distracting me like this, so -" She pointed to her chair, "Sit!"

Severus scowled, but obeyed.

He sat in the chair behind her desk; and leaned against the back.

He felt to frigidity, he HAD to know what was wrong with his little Snakette...

Silently he stood up, and began to creep around to her curtained bed.

"Severus-" A warning voice called out.

His shoulders slumped and he gave the curtains a death glare; before making a face Mad-Eye would be proud of and returned to the seat.

There he slumped in it sideways; back against one arm, legs over the other.

He then started to nibble on his nail; then crossed his legs, then uncrossed them; then...

He was ... Severus sighed, he didn't even know what he was. A nervous wreck would come close... but...

Madam Pomfrey walked out from behind the curtains.

Severus struggled to stand up; his ankles were interlocked.

Smothering a smile, the Healer walked up to the Potions Master and waved away his questions. "She's fine. Just exhausted. From what I can gather by gently prodding her memories; she was using wand-less, non-verbal magic. Very advanced for someone of her age and ability. But- as long as she doesn't try too hard, and remembers to rest, she'll be as right as rain in the next few days."

Severus nodded, then looked towards the curtain with a worried frown sitting upon his eyebrows.

So those lights were wand-less and non-verbal, ay?

He'd thought it was some kind of variation of Lumos.'

"Can I?" He motioned towards his student as Madam Pomfrey went to her desk.

She nodded, "And I don't have to tell you to be quiet do I?" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. What did the woman think he was going to do, start singing?


End file.
